This invention relates to internal combustion engines.
During the operation of an internal combustion engine a substantial amount of energy is given off as heat and is dissipated to the ambient atmosphere and lost. Supercharging of an internal combustion engine increases the power output of the engine and is desirable for aircraft engines for take-off power and to compensate for the relatively rare atmosphere encountered at higher altitudes, for automotive engines at high speeds, and for Diesel engines for increased output. However, power to drive the supercharger normally is provided by the internal combustion engine itself, thus a portion of the total engine power output, which otherwise would be available for other purposes, must be allocated to drive the supercharger. Usually superchargers are driven by gearing directly to the engine, or through a gear box and clutches so as to provide more than one speed ratio. It is also known to drive a supercharger by means of an exhaust gas turbine; however, such an arrangement increases the exhaust gas pressure and thus decreases engine efficiency.
The injection of a fluid in the form of water or steam into the intake manifold of internal combustion engines is known to provide many benefits. Such injection provides improved engine performance, and supplemental cooling. The injection of water has also been found to be useful in reducing the amount of pollution products discharged by internal combustion engines. For example, it has been found that nitric oxide is very rapidly formed during combustion. Subsequently, during the expansion process, the nitric oxide remains fixed in concentration, and is therefore finally exhausted in quantities corresponding to those of its high temperature formation. It has been found that the injection of water into an internal combustion engine greatly reduces the amount of nitric oxide formed. The injection of water into the fuel mixture results not only in the removal of nitrogen oxide, but also in the removal or at least reduction of odors and smoke. The odor and smoke problems are particularly encountered in Diesel engines.